


freecrime is funny huh

by friedn00dl3s



Category: Half-Life, freeman's mind
Genre: M/M, freecrime, i am yearning, sexual jokes?, warning for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedn00dl3s/pseuds/friedn00dl3s
Summary: its just something i wrote while yearning leave me alone i like men. its short and badly written but im cool and awesome so i win
Relationships: Gordon Freeman (Freeman's Mind)/Eddie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	freecrime is funny huh

freemind finally was out of that shithole and heading over to eddies place. he missed him alot and couldn't wait to see him. he really fucking missed eddie.

he finally got to eds shitty house, filled with assorted stolen things and definitely illegal things. was that an rpg?? freemind knocked on his door. 

"Hey Eds! Open up i have shi-"

"oh my god. gordon is it really you ..." eddie looked shocked and confused. worried. "fuck .. come in please..." 

"what? of course its me? did you think i was dead or something?"

"FUCKING EVERYONE DID. I WAS WORRIED."

"why would you worry?"

"I CARE ABOUT YOU DUMBFUCK NOW COME INSIDE." freemind stepped over the piles of dirty clothes and empty beer cans. it looked like a mess in here. how long was he gone? eddie put freemind into the empty bathtub, filled with blankets and pillows. eddie never did use baths for. bath purposes. he usually just used them to lie down or jack off in. not that. freemind would know for no reason where or when he. eddie was just very open about his. personal life. anyways, he might as well make it comfortable was the thought he was getting at.. 

"gordie what happened to your eye?? " eddie saids while throwing open drawers and cabinets frantically searching for bandages and disinfectant. freemind stayed completely silent. he missed it here. he missed eddies voice. all the trash and roach joints flicked into a corner of the room. it was a fucking mess but it felt like home.

"come here." eddie straddled himself on top of freemind to work on his eye. 

"why can't you do things normally..."

"hm? you don't like me on top of you cutie?" freeminds face went completely red. 

"THATS. JJUST SAY NORMAL THINGS" freemind decided to just shut up and listen to eddies laugh and absentminded humming. he really was so pretty. his piercings perfectly fit with the rest of his scars and tattoos. his hair was short but really nice to play with. he decided to run his fingers through it. it felt just as nice as he remembered. he was tall and strong. he either wore thin loose hoodies or short sleve almost sleeveless shirts showing off his muscles. how was he fucking perfect? gordon was the supposed to be the perfect one. THE freeman. and yet right before him was someone hed give up everything for in a second. 

"i uh...hhey.." gordons voice was shakey and nervous.

"hm? whats wrong ?"

"i... je..jeg elsker deg eddie..."

"jeg elsker deg også gordon" he smiled, kissing freemind on the forehead and moving his hair out of his face. 

"are you almost done ?" 

"mhm youre all good now. ill leave and. go to my room to give you some privacy..or something "

"wait edd can you. stay with me? please?"

"its awfully cramped in here... why dont you come into my room with me?"

"eddiiee carry me" freemind whined. 

"can't you walk? or fuck i. guess youd be tired. of course, anything to keep you safe" freeminds face went red again and wrapped his legs around eddies waist and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. gordon was alot smaller than eddie and lighter too, even if he wasnt eddie was strong enough to carry him either way. he lied down on the bed with freemind still clinging onto him. he played with his hair and rubbed his back. freemind felt loved in his presence. how could eddie make him feel so safe. freemind kissed at his neck and snuggled into his chest.


End file.
